Fallen
by Lady Celebare
Summary: Yet another Matchbox 20 Star Wars songfic! This time, it's a reflection on Anakin's fall to the dark side, done to 'Feel'. Enjoy it! - RE-POST in better format


Notes: Muahaha!  Fear the Matchbox 20 Star Wars songfics!  I don't know why their songs are so great for Star Wars XD  They just… are!  So here's another, from a certain Jedi Master's point of view…

What you want? 

What you got?  

Livin' life in a crawl space

I'd help you out but you don't want a chance at a better life

You said you never took a ride

And now you want to play

Well it's a big, big city

Let me show you around sometime

Oh sometime

            Anakin, Anakin, you never did learn, did you?  You never did learn to take life one step at a time, to look at things from more than just the here and now.  I had the same problem you did.  I could only see the immediate consequences, and had difficulty viewing the whole picture.  But you need to understand what consequences your actions will have a long time from now.  You've started a revolution that will feed your power for now, but someday it will end… someday you will acquire too much, and you will fall.

            If you had only listened to me when you had the chance, I could have helped you.  I know I was critical, but you needed guidance.  I've been there, Anakin.  I know how it feels.  I know the sensation of rage boiling in your veins, egging you on, urging you to use its power and destroy.  If you had only let me show you how to defeat it, things might have been different.  It's a vast universe, Anakin.  You'll find your allies out there somewhere, but remember what you did to gain your power.  Remember the lessons I taught you: the Dark Side can kill even its own disciples.

And now you crossed that line

You can't come back

Tell me how does it feel now? 

It's too late

Too much to forget about

Can't stop now

How does it feel now?

I'm only askin' because I want to know

How you want to feel

            But you've gone too far this time.  You can't come back to us.  You can never come back to us.  You're in deep this time, my young apprentice, and I can't pull you out.  Nobody can.  You'll have to ride this one out, and in the end, you're not going to come out of it alive.  You'll not pull yourself out of the fire this time around.  I wish things had ended differently, but you can't change the past.  I'll keep watching you, waiting in vain hope for your return, but I know it's a fool's errand… but I'm a foolish man sometimes.

            So tell me now, how does it feel on the other side of the line?  How does it feel to touch blades in a duel to the death with the Jedi who once loved you?  How does it feel, knowing you've got a wife and twin children who will never see your face again?  I only ask because I want to know if this is how you wanted to end up.  Did you fall into this on accident, or was this planned?  Did you mean to fall so far?

Well I'm a wreck

I'm a mess

I'm a spot on the pavement

I'm a number on your wall

I make your soul tired

Well I don't think I like this game no more

It goes around, and 'round, and 'round

I'll take it one more time, yeah one more time

            Look at me, Anakin.  Look at what you've done to me.  Look at the gray in my hair: it shouldn't be there.  I'm not an old man yet, but you've made me feel that way.  No, it's not the Tatooine sun that's put these wrinkles under my eyes and on my face.  It's not hard work that's put a stoop to my shoulders.  It's the agony of failure weighing me down, breaking my back, hanging 'round my shoulders so that some mornings I can barely summon the will to rise.  And you want it that way, don't you?  I'm on your hit list, right there at the very top, in bright red ink.  It's all those years of bitterness building up, only this time you'll not get back at me with some boyish prank.  This time you'll make certain I meet my end on the tip of your saber.  But chasing after me keeps your mind off other things, like the twins: you'll hunt me down first, then try to find your son.  I'll exhaust you, with all my running.  You'll never find me.  You'll die trying.  Or perhaps in the end I'll come to you, a final sacrifice… but by the time that happens, your end will already be assured.  

            Because you know, my young apprentice, I'll only face you to save another.  I swore to your wife that I'd guard her children until my death, and that's precisely what I plan to do.  I'll give this game of hide-and-seek one more go, because the last round will be the end for us both.  

And now you crossed that line

You can't come back

Tell me how does it feel now? 

It's too late

Too much to forget about

Can't stop now

How does it feel now?

I'm only askin' because I want to know

How you want to feel

How you wanna feel

            Once we fought on the same side.  Once we were a team.  Once I was the master and you, the student.  All that is gone now.  You're my enemy, as much as it pains me to say it.  You remember how we've made friends of our enemies before?  That won't be the case this time.  It's not that I don't want to see you return to us; I pray every day for everything to be all right, for you to be healed.  But it cannot happen.

            How does it feel to have your face carved in marble and set in the Jedi Library?  How does it feel to have small children whisper your name in fear?  How does it feel to orphan the innocent, just as you yourself were orphaned?  How does it feel to dishonor your mother's memory?  She believed you would be a great Jedi Knight.  How would she feel to see you as a Sith Lord, just another slaver with an iron fist?  I'm only asking because I want to know how Anakin Skywalker feels about all of this.  But I can never speak to him again, can I?  He's dead…

And now you crossed that line

You can't come back

Tell me how does it feel now? 

It's too late

Too much to forget about

Can't stop now

How does it feel now?

Well I'm only askin' because I want to know

How you want to feel

How you wanna feel

How you wanna feel

            How does it feel now, Anakin?  How does it feel now to slowly murder the only father you've ever known?


End file.
